About
=Is this wikipedia?= No. =Why do you hate Freedom?= Freedom stole my lunch in the third grade, and unlike wikipedia:Ingrid Betancourt, who was starved and held in the jungle for 6 years and forgave her jailers, I cannot forgive those who have wronged me. That is why I hate Freedom. And her sister, Sharon, who said I had a 'bubble butt' when I was 7. =Why do you hate America?= Those braces... its the braces. =Is this about impeachment?= I actually prefer apple mint or plum mint. And a little crisp tart, with a bit of cheese melted over it... =Do you want to destroy the president and VP?= No. I just want everyone to hold hands, so that way, they can't be holding guns. =What exactly, would you say it is, that you do here?= I take the specs and give them to the customers. . . . I deal with the g@#$#$# customers so the engineers don't have to. I'm a people person! What's the matter with you people, don't you understand that? = You're just a bunch of anonymous people, writing whatever you feel like writing. why should I believe you? = You shouldn't. When we say things like 'On pg 300 of Ron Suskinds book, he says that apples are red' it is actually a conspiracy, because we had a fake copy of his book printed, and slipped it into your house in the middle of the night while you werent looking, with pg 300 modified to say 'apples are red'. Everyone who has a REAL copy of the book, knows that it says 'apples are delicious' =This is an ex-parrot= No, its only sleeping. =Does the CIA read this website?= I hope not... don't they have better things to do with their time? =Why don't you just wait for Congress to get into all this and release a report?= Sorry,,, I vaguely remember some group called Congress, but I can't remember anything they did.... did they have some hits in the 80s? 'wake me up before you go go'... no, no, that was "Wham!". What a name for a band, Wham. =Shouldn't you let the experts in the media do all this?= Well, they seem to be very busy. Miley Cyrus has some racy photos on the internet, and someone needs to keep abreast of that situation. We will try to work on the less important stuff that falls through the cracks, like the Habbush Letter. =Lots of bloggers are dealing with this, why a wiki?= Bloggers are too exact with the facts. It's like, all these boring blogger with their boring facts. Where can someone go to get on a soapbox and scream from the rooftops about how the world is going to hell in a handbasket? Where can miserable people feel some company with other miserable people, and post 15 page rants about the illuminati, the masons, and chuck-e-cheese? Ok, hopefully not here. But maybe this place will inspire them to start their own wiki. =OMG OMG, we got mentioned on politico, the daily show, npr, my cousins blog, blah blah blah etc etc etc. = Oh, thats great. Now stop sniffing your own farts and get back to work. = ok so really, why spend time on this. nobody gets payed for it = well, i dont know if wikia.com is making money, or not, by selling banner ads. but yeah, none of us schlep authors make any money on it. we dont even own it, its all under the GFDL. maybe you could do a book deal, and distribute the funds. im ure tatd be a holy nightmare of politics and hurt feelings. so why do it? i think we owe it. we owe it to everyone to describe what happened, not theoretically, and not using conspiracy theories, and not to make ourselves feel better, nor to re-enforce our lifestyle or justify the choices we made. just , to know, the boring, mind numbing, complicated, messy facts, so that maybe some day, one day, we can understand it.... ok mr pretentius. but you cant ever really, not really, understand it fine. we are doing it to gratify our egos, and because there is nothing good on tv and we are bored. also we have some kind of psychological comple that is related to obsession and know-it-all ism. we are sick. we need help. happy now? = why not just edit the wikipedia articles on this stuff = wikipedia does not want highly in depth articles, does not want a bunch of 'questions' posted in an article, doesnt like lengthy quotes, 'freezes' way too many pages, blocks certain websites from being linked (free republic), and is, basically, just different. it appears to be trying to be a concise encyclopedia thing, which doesnt leave room for a lot of the stuff that is needed here. there is also the problem of 'noteworthiness' on wikipedia. a lot of the topics here are not going to be considered 'noteworthy' enough to have their own article on wikipedia, and would probably get deleted. for example, the wikipedia article on the 'habbush letter' almost got merged into other articles a few times by eager wikipedia editors. i would wager that a lot of the articles here would get deleted if you tried to put them on wikipedia. this site is basically the opposite, it needs to have places to mark lots of possibly insignificant people, things, etc, that maybe more will be learned about as time goes on. have big quotes, maybe big discussions of boring details that probably dont matter. suskind response example, there is a site called suskindreponse.googlepages.com, it collects a lot of stuff that disagrees with suskinds work. including quotes from his sources. i tried to put in stuff about that on the wikipedia article on the 'habbush letter'. somebody at wikipedia just deleted everything i wrote, said suskind response was not reliable as a source. well, it might not be reliable, but its there, and it has some relevant information, so at least here, we can mention that it is out there, that it is weird, and nobody knows if it is accurate or not. now, what happened? some blogger found this wiki, and the suskind response page on it. the blogger called up rob richer, to ask whether or not his 'statement' on that site is really his or not. according to the blogger, it is his. if we go the wikipedia route, things like that don't happen.